


XXXI

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [31]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, glory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The thirty-first in a series of 55 word stories.
Series: 55 Word Stories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299710





	XXXI

_Echoes ago, I used to wish for glory._

_The kind you get from scraping your name into drying concrete._

_A tiny triumph, eternal for your time._

_Now, I wish for glory through my actions on this earth._

_Revolution as proof of my existence._

_I wish for monuments of memory, not just sidewalks to tread on._


End file.
